


Not What She Expected

by SuckerForStucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForStucky/pseuds/SuckerForStucky
Summary: Soulmate AU where Bucky and Steve discover they have a third Soulmate after Tony leads a battered Darcy Lewis to the Tower. Steve is not pleased. No one touches his Bucky.





	1. Chapter 1

When Jane and Thor broke up, Jane immerses herself in her work, telling Darcy to go ahead and find another job. Darcy tried but her degree got her nowhere. She ended up taking a job at a little cafe because free coffee. There, she met Derek. A six-foot wall of muscles. It was good for a month or so then he started demanding sex but Darcy wasn't ready for that. She denied him one too many times and he was furious, slapping her into the brick wall outside of the cafe, what he called putting her in her place. He took her back to his place, threw her on the floor and went to rip off her pants when she finally got her taser out of her backpack. She hit him square in the chest, taking him down so she could get away. That's when she ran into Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Literally. She knocked them both down in her haste to get away. 

Pepper took in Darcy's appearance and called the police. Tony recognized the girl from Thor's file. She was the one who tased the Asgardian a few years ago. Pepper held the girl's hand as she gave a report to the police and then stayed with her at the hospital as she was checked over. Broken nose, a cracked rib and various abrasions. 

"Heard about Foster and Thor. Sucks. Where did that leave you? I know you kept her breathing", Tony tried to be casual but Pepper knew what he was doing. He was taking Darcy Lewis home with them.

Darcy snorted," I got a job at the cafe by your place. Jane, uh, she never signed off on my internship so I didn't get my science degree. So, uh, yeah. "

"I have an idea and just hear me out, what if you come to work for me, doing the same things you did for Foster. Remind me when to eat, sleep, piss, all that good stuff. Think you can handle that?"

" Hell, yeah but why? I'm not a genius or a hero.I'm a lab rat. "

"I like ya, kid. Something about you."

Pepper filled out the forms for Darcy and Tony told her about her duties, her room and pay. Food was free. She would be provided with a StarkPod, StarkPad, a StarkView Television and any hygiene items she might need plus $700 a week and all the coffee she could drink. Darcy was sold. It was like a dream come true.

She allowed Pepper and Tony to guide her wheelchair out of the hospital and to a waiting car. There was a really large man in the driver's seat, "Happy...Darcy. Darcy...Happy. Give him your ID so he can make you a security badge. You'll need it to get into my lab. Okay, kid?"

Darcy nodded as she yawned. The painkillers were making her sleepy.Pepper laid Darcy 's head on her shoulder as Tony looked on. Once everyone was settled in and the car rolled into traffic, Pepper gave Tony a pointed look, "She has their marks. Both of them. Keep her away. You know how possessive Steve is of Bucky."

" Gonna be hard since the only open suite is the one next to theirs. Besides, it's not like she's going to be looking for love in all the wrong places right now,anyway. You heard what she told Officer Blue Blood. "

"Even more of a reason to keep her safe,Tony."

Happy picked up Darcy like she didn't weigh anything and carried her to the elevator, "Which floor,boss?"

Tony argued with himself for a moment and then said fuck it, "30th. Empty suite by Captain Caveman."

As the doors opened, said Captain and Barnes stepped out and both of their eyes came to rest on Darcy, in Happy's arms, "What happened? Something the team needs to be aware of?" ,Steve was in Captain mode.

Tony shook his head, not wanting to tell them Darcy's business, "It's personal."

" Hey Steve, look, she's got our marks on her chest and neck. You taking her to our room? ", Bucky Barnes was smiling.

" No, no,hell no,he's not. Take her back to the corner where you found the whore. We don't want her. "

Pepper was in Steve's face, "She is no whore. She was beaten and almost raped because she didn't want to have sex,Rogers. Tony hired her to be his P.A. because she's damn good at it so she's not going anywhere. She's here to be safe. If you can't handle that, stay the fuck away. Easy. Now,goodnight gentlemen."

As the elevator doors closed, all the saw was Barnes fist connect with Steve's nose. Tony squeezed Pepper's hand, "Have I told you how hot you look when you tell off Captain Caveman?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy explores her new surroundings with her guide boy, Bucky Barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trope may be tired but I'm jacked up on espresso bean candy and a 26-ounce mocha latte'. Bring it on.

Darcy woke up in the unfamiliar bed and looked around, "Well, shit. It wasn't a dream. Nice. Oh, my god, this room is brighter than my future."

"Good Morning Ms. Lewis. Sir says to inform you that there is a full breakfast in the team dining hall and someone will be by shortly to deliver your things from your former apartment. You have a meeting with the State prosecutor at 2:00 pm as well, concerning last evening's incident", someone said above her head.

"Okay, who the fuck's in here. I have a gun, don't make me shoot you."

"Miss, my name is Jarvis. I am an Artificial Intelligence program created by Sir to handle day to day tasks and assist in his research. I am not actually in the room. I am around and Miss clearly does not have a gun nor would shooting me do any good. Mr. Barnes will be by shortly to help you adjust to the Tower and all of its amenities. He will arrive in a one-half hour if you choose to shower. I suggest it", okay, why did it sound like the AI was laughing at her. 

"One, who's Barnes and two, are you laughing at me?"

A short chuckle, she was sure of it now, "Sergeant James Barnes, security liaison under Happy Hogan, whom you met last night. He will give you a guided tour and show you where Sir needs you. And Miss Lewis, I am not programmed to laugh, chortle, giggle or snort."

"But your ass can chuckle. You're totally Tony's spawn. Where can I find something to wear right now, until my stuff arrives?"

"Steve has left you a size medium t-shirt and some gym shorts on the hook by your door. Miss Potts suggests you throw away what you wore last night as it cannot be repaired."

Coolies, tell them thanks for me, J. And Thank you."

"You're most welcome miss."

There was a cup of coffee on the counter, just the way she liked it and she said a silent prayer to whatever god was watching over her. She felt like her life was finally on an upswing," Right, shower, tour, Tony. I can handle this."

A nice pep talk through the shower and putting on fresh clothes made Darcy feel even better. She had almost forgotten about the night before when there was a soft knock on her door, "Miss Lewis. Sergeant Barnes is here to escort you, shall I let him in?"

"Sure, tell him I am just tying my shoes."

The door opened automatically with a slow slide and in stepped the hottest man she had ever laid eyes on. He was smiling and rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Hi, I'm James. Gonna show ya tha ropes around here if that's okay with you."

Darcy stood and shook his sweaty hand, "Sure is. But first, can you show me where to get more of this amazeballs coffee?"

"Sure, follow me. We got all kinds in the kitchen. That's where that came from. Steve left it for you a little while ago."

"Steve?"

"You might meet him later, on the tour ,but for now, let's get you that caffeine fix."

He led her to the kitchen which was actually just one floor below the one she was on. She took one look at all of the appliances and gadgets and her jaw dropped in awe. Then she saw it. The Holy Grail. A whole mid-kitchen island with 4 types of coffee brewing machines, a milk frother, and all kinds of creamers and syrups. Bucky watched her with a sort of amused glee. She looked like she had just died and gone to heaven. Tony had an espresso machine that put the one in the cafe' to shame and she turned to him, "Are you sure it's okay for me to use this stuff? It's for you guys."

"Hate to break it to you, but Tony has declared you one of us so go for it. If you need help, I'll call Steve. I'm not too great with these machines."

"I think I can manage. I worked in a coffee house for 6 months, this stuff is so much better than the equipment they have but the concept should be the same."

"Whatever you say, hun", he snort- laughed., "I tried to use one last week, covered myself in hot milk, didn't even get any coffee."

"No Way! Did it leave a scar? Milk is a treacherous mistress."

"Naw, I heal pretty quick."

"Bucky there you are! I've been looking all over for you. Jarvis said you were giving the new girl a tour. Everything okay in here?", Steve all but ran into the kitchen.

He saw Darcy wearing the clothes he left her and mentally patted himself on the back for his shirt choice. Bucky nodded to the girl, "She wants, no she neeeddds more coffee so I was showing her the choices. Told her I suck with those contraptions. Seriously, I need a stove-top percolator like the old days."

"Ask Jarvis to order you one, Buck. I told you if you need anything, just speak up. We'll take care of you", he stroked Bucky's cheek, asserting his dominance in front of the third-wheel soulmate. 

"Okay, this kind, I've never seen before. Ninja shark brewer? Either of you know how to use this one?"

Steve stepped forward, kind of nudging her out of the way. He took a large tumbler out of the cabinet under the coffee makers and proceeded to show her, well tell her, how to use the brewer. He left her to add her cream and sugar before turning to Bucky, "So, what all does Happy have you doing today?"

"Nothing but helping get her settled in. Her stuff will be here later then I gotta go with her downstairs to meet the D.A. about her case."

Steve leaned forward, whispering, "So, all that stuff Pepper said last night, was true?"

"At our place, there's a folder on the coffee table. Read it, then ask me that again", Bucky said, flatly, his eyes on the girl getting a little too happy with the whipped cream, "Darcy, you gonna have some coffee with your cream and sugar, girl?"

"This isn't coffee, nay sir, this, this is a work of art. Can I just say thanks for this? Both of you are awesome", she gave them a big smile and took a drink of her concoction. She moaned a little with it and Steve bit his lip, turning to Bucky, "I uh, better go read that file. See you two later."

Darcy looked a little hurt, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, sweetheart. Steve is just a punk being a punk. Come on, I have lots to show you."

He led her all over the Tower. He showed her the pool, hot tub, tennis courts, the gym, the theater and then how to get back to her room, which he told her was right next door to his so if she needed anything at night, she could just come ask him. He then led her to Tony's lab where she would work when Tony allowed her to finally start. Bucky informed her that Tony put her on a mandatory three-day rest so she could acclimate to tower life.

"Ah, hello, hello. Have a nice tour, Darcy?" How are you feeling today? Any um, side effects from last night?",Tony lifted his welder's mask.

"No, kinda slept too hard. Dude, you have so much stuff here. I had no idea. Are you sure you want me here? I don't exactly fit in with everyone else."

"And I do? I'm like a thousand times more intelligent than anyone around me and I have cooler toys. Yes, I want you here. We want you here, don't we Barnes?"

Bucky nodded, "We do. You fit in fine, even if you make your coffee with 3 parts sugar and 1 part actual coffee."

She threw an empty foam cup at Bucky and stuck out her tongue, "You're just jealous that you didn't think to up the cream level in your coffee."

Tony tilted his head to the side for a moment, "There's a dirty joke in that statement just waiting to be found. Uh, kiddo, remember your appointment today with the D.A. Happy went to go get your clothes and all of them had been cut up. We got your sizes and ordered up some new stuff. Just the basics, hoodies, sweats, pajamas. Anything else, you can order for yourself. Cap got you that stuff you have on in the gift shop. Nice shield on your ass, by the way."

She gave Bucky a funny look," Jarvis said Steve got me this stuff. What gives?"

"Oh, sorry, babe, Cap is Steve, Steve is Cap", Tony informed her, "You didn't recognize him, he's like an icon."

Darcy looked one hundred percent embarrassed, "Captain America had to brew my coffee. Oh lord. No, I didn't. He didn't have that mask on and shit."

Tony looked shocked, "Is this true, Barnes? Rogers did domestic labor with no help?"

Bucky nodded, "Twice."

"Well, perhaps there's hope for the old fella, yet."

"What's that supposed to mean, I get to make him my coffee boy?"

Bucky and Tony laughed before Tony stroked her hand, "Yeah, something like that."

"Come on you guys, you're both acting like you have some kind of secret."

"Not really a secret. We both know the punk very well and if things go the way I hope, you'll have more than just a coffee boy", Bucky told her which caused her break out into a sweat. She didn't want to make any improper cabana boy jokes. 

"Get her outta here before she sweats all over my equipment", Tony teased. 

"Let me show you which apartment is ours then you can rest before your meeting. I'm going with you to make sure they don't try any bullshit on you."

Darcy's face lit up and she hugged him, "Thanks, Bucky. I was worried about facing them alone. Tony and Pepper were with me last night." 

Tony came around the work table and hugged her to him, "You're not alone any more kid. In any aspect. We have your back."

"Gee, whodda thunk it? Tony Stark has a mushy side", she poked his ribs.

"You tell anyone about this, and I'll make you disappear. I know people."

Bucky led her back to the elevator, holding her hand with his cybernetic one as she was too busy sticking her tongue out at Tony. He hoped she didn't ever do that to Steve. Tongues drove that punk crazy. 

They stopped on their floor and Bucky pointed to the room right next door to her, "This is mine. Go rest and we'll head down around 1:50 since you're scheduled for 2 o'clock."

Darcy smiled and thanked him for wasting his whole morning with her when she knew he had better things to do. She felt kinda guilty for monopolizing his time.so she kissed him on the cheek. When she did, her mark on her neck began to burn. She didn't want to say anything so she pulled away slowly, not to make him suspicious, See you in a couple of hours. Thanks for, well, everything."

Bucky smiled and waiting for her door to fully close and the latch catches the lock before entering his own room. His mark for her, came to life when she kissed his cheek. He filed that information away for later, wondering what would happen if he kissed her lips. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy faces the D.A with Bucky and surprisingly enough, Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to give up on this story buuuuuuttttt....  
Warning, the attack on Darcy is shown and it may be kind of triggery to some. I'm not sure. Be cautious,

At exactly 1:49 there was a knock on Darcy's door. She had put her hair up into a chic but messy bun and applied light make up. Wearing a retro dress Tony ordered her, she checked her self in the mirror. She was as ready as she would ever be to face the attorney. 

"Miss Lewis, Captain Rogers, and Sergeant Barnes are at your door, shall I let them in?"

"Sure thing, J."

The door slid open and the two soldiers stepped in as she was grabbing her folder of paperwork from the table by the door. Steve gave her a curt nod and Bucky smiled wide, "Dang, Darce, you clean up nice, sweetheart", which earned him a kick to the shin from Steve. 

Darcy eyes the floor and barely smiled, "Uh, thanks. I'm ready, I guess. Do either of you know how this works?"

Bucky looked to Steve since he had more experience with law and Steve maintained his look of constipation, "Just tell the truth about what happened and you'll be fine. They told Pepper they have security footage from outside of the cafe' to show you."

Darcy subconsciously rubbed her road rash of a cheek, "Great, thanks."

Bucky hooked his right arm with hers, "Ready to do this, pumpkin?"

"No, but I guess I have to", Darcy still hadn't lifted her eyes. 

"You do", Steve nodded as Bucky led her out into the hall, closing her door behind them. 

The elevator ride down was silent and when Bucky led her out they were met by not just the D.A. but it also seemed Derek's lawyer was there, too. He held out his hand for her to shake, "Miss Lewis, I'm Guy LaFervau. I represent Derek Collins."

Darcy was ushered into a chair and the D.A gave her the same pinched face look of constipation Steve did, "First off, Miss, how are you feeling today? You look much better than the pictures we saw of you last night."

"They've taken really good care of me. Tony and Miss Potts are the best."

LaFervau looked her over and cleared his throat, " I'm glad for that ma'am, I really am. My client does apologize for his lack of self -control but you really seem no worse for wear. Is there really a reason to pursue these charges, darlin'? Do you really wanna ruin a good man's life over some petty disagreement and really, sugar, it sounded to me like you equally to blame for the incident. You did pull a weapon on him, though I could not persuade him to press charges against you, which was very kind of him.", then he winked at her, "All of this could have been avoided if you had just spread those pretty legs and gave him what he wanted, right?"

"Sir! That is wholly improper", The D.A. admonished at the same time Steve pulled the snake of an attorney over the table.

Bucky was not expecting that and had to pull his soulmate away before Steve did any damage but Steve roared in the man's face, "She doesn't have to spread her 'pretty' legs for anybody if she doesn't want to. She didn't deserve what he did and you know it, scumbag. God, I hate bullies."

Pepper Potts stepped off the elevator and all but glided over to the trio as Steve let the man's collar go, "Gentlemen, I'm glad you're still here. This is a Stark Industries notice that all activity in this building is recorded by J.A.R.V.I.S, our A.I system. Miss Lewis, I have some video from a security camera outside Brews and Brunch, your former place of employment, would you mind if I showed these gentlemen what occurred before the incident at the apartment?"

"Go ahead. Mind if I not watch?"

"Of course not", Pepper knew Darcy didn't want to relive that. When she had shown Tony earlier, things got broken. 

A panel opened on the wall and a monitor slid into position. Pepper pressed play as Darcy walked to the other side of the room, arms around her stomach.

_"Come on Darce, just a blowjob, then? Huh? It would let me know you're committed to this, to us.", Derek filled the screen_

_"I don't want to, okay. I barely know you and I gotta say, you're giving me a creeper vibe right now. I don't even really wanna hug you, let alone, do that."_

_"Why? Are you whoring it up with someone else? My cock not good enough for you?", he wrapped his hand in her hair and slapped her cheek way too hard, "Gonna put you in your place, Darcy. Show you what a real man is like. Fuck you in every hole 'til you beg me for more."_

The video continues, showing her running down the alleyway after he ripped her shirt open. She looked terrified and tried to call for help but it seemed she couldn't even get words to form. The D.A. ducked his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_"You wanna run little slut, I can help you get there faster.", he slapped her so hard then, she slammed into the brick wall of the building and slid down."_

"So, tell me, Mr. LaFervau, how is any of this her fault?", Pepper asked. 

"Men in temptation suffer greatly, ma'am. God made men to be stronger, to subdue wayward females. The bible says..", his words were cut off by a metal hand wrapped around his throat and a robot in his face, "There is no god, only Zuul."

The usually stoic D.A. had to hide behind the cuff of his jacket as Tony's bot accosted the defense attorney, "I'll see that Mr. Collins is prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law, she doesn't have to testify as we have visual evidence, and that this joker is disbarred not just in New York but across the country. 

Bucky tapped Steve on the shoulder, "Can we kill him now? I know at least sixty ways that won't leave a trace."

Steve patted Bucky on the shoulder, "Not now, maybe later. Go check on Darcy, she's crying."

Pepper nodded at the soldier," Be very careful with her. I know at least sixty ways to make super soldiers disappear without a trace. Good Afternoon, Captain."

Potts 2, Rogers 0. Steve shook his head as he walked over to Bucky and Darcy. He was unsure what to say after seeing that video. He was terrible with women on a good day, but this was way above his paygrade.

"You don't have to be alone if you don't want to be. Maybe I can convince Steve to make you another one of those coffees you liked and you can hang out with us for a while? "

"What's going on?", Steve asked the duo as he approached. 

"Darcy doesn't want to be alone right now but Pepper is busy and Tony has a meeting. I told her she could hang out with us. Is that alright?", Bucky gave him the murder face, daring him to say no. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll go make her a coffee. Half sugar, a quarter cream, and a quarter coffee, right?", Steve joked. 

Darcy grinned, "If that's how you made that one this morning, yes, all the yes. It was so good."

Okay, it was getting really hard to hate this girl like he wanted to. She really had been through some bad stuff and now all he wanted to do was protect her from the world. Steve made a promise to himself at that moment. Nothing bad was ever going to happen to that girl ever again. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy makes a new friend

"Ms. Lewis, there is a gift for you from Sir, waiting for you outside of your door. Shall I let him in?"

"A gift? Him? If Tony hired a Chippendales dancer, send him away."

"Not an exotic dancer, Miss. More of an assistant", her door opened and the robot who laid the chokehold on the lawyer earlier rolled in.

"Well, damn. Johnny Five is alive!"

"Sir made him this morning after previewing the playback of ...well, this is your personal defense bot. You may name him. He has a prosthetic arm fashioned just like Sergeant Barnes and a shield like Captain Rogers. Sir found it amusing."

"So cool. He can be the Johnny Five to my Stephanie. Can you pass my thanks on to Pepper and Tony? Barnes and Rogers invited me to eat and watch a movie with them so I don't know when I'll see Tony."

"Of course miss. Sir says that he responds just as I, or any of the, ahem, inferior mass-marketed A.I do. Just name him and he will respond to your commands. He will also take action if he feels your person is in danger."

"Tony is the best. My favorite genius. What's a good name for a bot?"

"If I may offer a suggestion, Miss Lewis, you should name him something easy to remember, like sir, does."

"And what did sir name his bots?", Darcy's natural curiosity was peaked.

"His are Dum-E and U."

"No offense but that's kinda lame."

"Indeed, Miss Lewis. But do not tell Sir that I said that.", the A.I. had a conspiring tone in his voice. 

"Your secret is safe with me, J. So, little bot, I think I'll call you Doc, in honor of my teenage crush on Val Kilmer."

The bot lifted his head towards Darcy, "I'm your Huckleberry."

"Awesomesauce. This is like the best thing ever. How did he do that, JARVIS?"

"Sir gave him the ability to recognize any pop reference you make may from the past thirty years."

Darcy covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh, this is going to be so much fun. so, whattya say, Doc, think we can be friends?"

The bot rolled closer to her and took her hand in his Barnes- inspired attachment, "I'm your friend 'til the end, hahaha."

"Chucky, seriously?", she sat on the floor and began to teach her bot her preferred responses.

* * *

"What are you cooking, Buck? Smells good", Steve asked, enjoying the aroma in the air.

"Darcy said it's been years since she had spaghetti so I'm making her some. She mentioned that she and Doctor Foster mostly ate breakfast food and she was kind of tired of it."

"Your homemade sauce? What has she done to deserve that, jerk?", Steve winked.

"Look punk, the gal's gotta eat something besides sugar patties, ya know. Gotta keep her strength up."

"Sure, sure. When is she coming back over?" 

"I told her supper would be ready at 7:30, it's 7:20 now, so any time. Are we gonna tell her about the Marks tonight?"

"Do think that's a good idea, Buck? She's been through a lot the past few days and if I'm being honest, I don't think I'm ready for that discussion just yet."

"I get it but you do understand that if we wait too long, she's gonna think something is wrong."

"Isn't it though, Buck. It's always been just you and me then we both come to in 2011 and have DAL with music notes surrounding it. Exactly the same. I don't want you thinking you're not enough for me, Buck. You're all I need. Who decided we needed another soulmate?"

Bucky stirred his sauce and gave Steve a knowing look, "What if it's not about what we need? What if it's because she needs us?"

Steve had to admit, he hadn't given that idea any thought. He had grown so used to it being Steve and Bucky against the world that it never crossed his mind that she might have been given to them as a soul mate because she needed people like them. At least between the two of them, she would be safe. Neither of them would ever think of raising a hand to her. 

Steve put his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet, "So, hypothetically, if we were to tell her, how would we go about it?"

"I was thinking, maybe ask her how she feels about the mate marks. Gauge her thoughts on the subject. I don't think we should dive headfirst into anything, kinda wanna feel her out on the subject, ya know?"

"Old you would be tryin' to feel her up", Steve teased. 

"Punk, fuckin' punk."

A knock caught their attention and Steve went to open the door while Bucky drained the pasta, "Hey Darce, hey little robotic thing. Come in. What's that for Darcy?"

"His name is Doc, he's my personal protection bot and possibly my soulmate."

The little bot's head spun around and he rolled himself to Steve, "You're no daisy, you're no Daisy at all."

Bucky chuckled maybe a little too loudly, "Only you would have a bot that quotes movies, Darcy girl."

Steve looked confused, "It's quoting a movie?", he shook his head in disbelief, only Darcy would have something like that. 

Darcy couldn't stifle her giggle, "Only me. Be nice to my soulmate Steve."

Bucky knelt in front of Doc, "You're protecting Darcy, Doc?"

"I'm your Huckleberry."

"So this is your soulmate, Darcy? He's perfect for you", Steve snickered. 

"At least until I find my real one. He's a lot easier to take care of than Jane was, too."

"You miss Jane, Darcy?"

"Of course I do. She was my best and pretty much only real friend. Thor adopted me as his sister, but I knew I was never really important to him. He had bigger problems."

"99 problems but a Darcy ain't one", Doc offered.

"Does Tony build sassy into every A.I. he makes?", Bucky asked. 

"Sir does indeed try to give his creations a personality, Sergeant Barnes."

"Darce, hun, you ready to eat? Made ya some spaghetti with my secret sauce."

"Seriously? I don't care what Steve says about you, you're awesome!", she said with a teasing wink. 

"Well, sweetheart, you gotta understand, Stevie here is mostly full of shit."

"But, but, he's all baby bald eagles and sunshine, how could that ever be true?"

"Fuck me, there's two of them", Steve muttered. 

Darcy's eyes widened and a shocked look crossed her face, "Steve Rogers curses?", she grabbed her chest and pretended to faint on their sofa.

Doc knocked himself into Steve's shin, "Language, Capsicle!"

Steve's cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink, "Well, was in the army, sweetheart."

Bucky shook his head at both of them, "Both of you get your asses over here and eat, I didn't cook for my health."

Steve helped Darcy to her feet and led her to the dining table. He pulled out her chair as Bucky put a plate in front of her, full of pasta and garlic bread, "Clean your plate, haven't seen ya eat since ya got here."

Darcy hunched a shoulder and squished up her face, "Yes, Master", doing her best Egor impression. 

"Careful doll, Steve likes that kind of talk", Bucky gave her a wink causing both Steve and Darcy both bloom pink.

"Ahem, okay, enough of that. Let's eat. Buck doesn't make this sauce often so enjoy it."

Darcy twirled her fork in the noodles and pulled a bite into her mouth, "Oh my god! This is so good", she may have moaned obscenely. 

Bucky and Steve shared a smile and offered her some Parmesan cheese saying it would add to the experience. She took another bite and leaned across the table, kissing Bucky's cheek, "This is so damn amazing. Best I've ever had."

It was Bucky's turn to blush, "I'm glad you like it, sweetheart. Eat up."

Steve poured the three of them a glass of wine and cleared his throat. it was now or never. She seemed comfortable and happy. He knew she was safe because she was with them so there was nothing to hold him back now. 

"So, you said Doc there was your soulmate. Does that mean you believe in that?"

Darcy swished her wine in her glass, "Doesn't every girl? We all dream of that happily ever after, even if we don't admit it. I was blank up until a few years ago. Literally woke up with them burning. I went to the emergency room thinking I had some kind of funky rash. Nope, Marks."

"When was that?"

"2011. Right before Thor crashed. Funny thing is, I thought since it took so long, Thor was him but he was Janey's, at least for a little while."

Bucky chewed his mouthful and offered her more food. She took a slice of bread with the sauce and cheese on top. He liked the way she ate his sauce, made him feel like he was doing a good job taking care of her. 

"So, what happened between them? Thought soulmates were kind of a forever deal once the bond was formed", Steve had been wanting to ask since he found out.

"Well, Thor is a Prince of another realm or some shit and Jane was too mortal and his dad didn't want to give Jane this apple of immortality thing for one. The other reason was that he was gone for years at a time. I'm sure there's other stuff but she didn't tell me everything. She was in a hurry to get away from me", Darcy said, sadness entering her voice. 

"Why was that?", Bucky asked, taking her hand in his, "Not your fault."

"She said I reminded her of her time with him and she needed a clean break so, yeah. I hope she's alright and remembering to eat and sleep, wherever she is."

"You got us, Pepper and Tony and your new friend, Doc. You're gonna be alright, Darcy", Bucky gave her shoulder a squeeze as he took their plates to the sink. 

"I am the clit commander, I make that shit work", the robot rattled off. 

If Darcy Lewis could die of embarrassment, she would have. She so did not teach him that. Fucking Tony. 

"Sir says to inform you that you're quite welcome for the bot but he is highly offended that you did not give it the moniker, Little Tony, so prepare to drown in embarrassment", Jarvis told her. 

"Darcy Lewis loves boy bands, pizza, and Bucky Barnes' left arm. Darcy Lewis often thinks of it as she plays the song,' I touch myself', that is all", Doc said, as if he were delivering a public service announcement. 

Doc rolled over to Steve and tapped his leg, "Darcy Lewis is a virgin who can't drive. Darcy Lewis would also like to make a Stucky sandwich with herself as the meat in the middle."

"Jarvis, how do you shut this damn thing off?", Darcy said through her hands, which were currently hiding her cherry-red face.

"Only Sir can power him down, his main function is to protect your person."

Doc whirled around and took Darcy's hand, "Darcy Lewis is in no danger from her soulmates, Steve Rogers and James Barnes."

Bucky scratched his head, "Yeah, about that...."


End file.
